Hasu:La unica flor crece limpia en medio del odio
by Hasu no Tennyo
Summary: Sasuke debera tomar la decisión mas dificil de su vida y tendra muchos caminos para escoger, eligira el poder o una nueva vida, podra Sakura salvar a Sasuke del odio que le corroe, antes de que tome la decisión que cambiara en resto de sus vidas.


Hola lectores como estan, para los que recuerdan los capitulos de esta historia, pido disculpas por retirarlos, pero he estado recapitulando y decidido comenzar de esta manera, espero le den una buena acogida a este humilde trabajo que les ofresco con mucho cariño, ya que me gusta escribir y me gustaria conocer sus opiniones y criticas.

La historia esta basada en el anime de Naruto, para los que siempre deseamos que la relacion de Sakura y Sasuke fuera mas haya del triste desenlace que tuvo en el anime. En este capitulo quise adentrarme en muchos aspectos de la vida de Sasuke y como lidia con este nuevo yo. Ya veremos hasta donde llega el Llanero Solitario trabajando por su cuenta o si como siempre sus amigos y su amor platonico le dan una mano. Para los que les gustaron las pelis de Naruto, esten atentos ya que esta historia contiene partes que se desarrollan en la locacion de la primera pelicula del anime ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve!.

SIN MAS INTERRUPCIONES AQUI LOS DEJO CON MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA LECTORES.

TOMA 2...

Lectores, para evitar confusiones con algunos personajes de mi autoria que aparecen en la historia, hare un breve resumen que les ayude a seguir el hilo de la trama para que no se sientan extraviados. Ya que coloque el capitulo algo apurada y pase por alto que para muchos la historia es nueva. Les pido me disculpen por los inconvenientes y les prometo estare mas atenta en mi proxima entrega.

Bien tratare de empaparles un poco, ya que estos personajes apareceran mas a fondo en capitulos posteriores. La pareja de doctores que aparecen en el principio, son en efecto los padres de Sakura. Rin y Tetsuya son sus nombres y son los superiores de Atsuko la practicante en turno. Como veran estos atienden a Sasuke en medio de los dificiles momentos en que supera el trauma del asesinato de su familia y su relacion sera explicada mas a fondo al transcurrir la historia. NO LES QUITO MAS TIEMPO. AHORA SI DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA A PLENITUD Y LES AGRADESCO SU COMPRENSION.

-.-

Sasuke reta a las Mariposas de Fuego 

Destellos del pasado cambian el Presente

-.-

Capitulo 1

-.-

_**Por: Hasu no Tennyo**_

-.-

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime No me pertenecen.

Datos de Interés

"_**cursiva**_"- Lo que piensa dice un personaje

'_**cursiva**_' - Lo que dice un personaje

* * *

><p>En medio de los ocupados transeúntes de la Avenida Peatonal de Konoha, un infante curioso se abría paso algo inquieto, moviéndose sagazmente. Trataba de no perder el rastro de una singular voz, que llamo su atención en medio de su entrenamiento matutino.<p>

Sasuke, siempre buscaba afinar sus sentidos imponiéndose un nuevo reto y si no era capaz de llevarlos a cabo, jamás quedaba satisfecho con su desempeño.

La mañana del viernes antes del Hina Matsuri, Sasuke esperaba que su hermano mayor realizara las tediosas compras que le había encomendado su madre, cuando cansado de esperar a que terminara su quehacer, se sintió guiado por una incesante curiosidad.

Flotaba en el aire una melódica voz, que jamás había escuchado entre el bullicio de la Avenida Peatonal de Konoha y se le hacía monótono siempre identificar los mismos sonidos que al principio fueron tan interesantes, pero ahora no eran más que trivialidades.

Aquella voz implicaba una nueva aventura que vivir y le fascinaba recolectar información de sus descubrimientos, ya que en ocasiones acarreaban interesantes historias, que le gustaba atesorar.

Seguía atentamente el hilo de voz como un pequeño kitsune astuto y hambriento de nuevas experiencias, había caminado ya casi una cuadra, guiado por sus finos sentidos, cuando al fin pudo divisar la fuente del bello instrumento.

La voz provenía de una residencia algo tradicional, que se encontraba en el cruce donde terminaba la cuadra. La residencia lucia algo solitaria, por lo que pensó podría echar un vistazo, sin consecuencia alguna.

Se acercó a hurtadillas por uno de los laterales de la casa, asegurándose de no romper las crujientes hojas, que cubrían el verde manto debajo de sus pies. Con mucha pericia llego hasta la ventana que emitía el aterciopelado sonido y allí encontró al fin, a su emisora en persona.

En la sala familiar, sentada sobre sus piernas, se encontraba una delicada niña de cabellos rosados con un trapo blanco en su mano, estaba limpiando el bajo mesón ébano de centro, mientras entonaba la canción del Hina Matsuri, dejándose llevar por la vaciedad de la casa.

Sasuke jamás había tenido la oportunidad de espiar a una niña, pero está en especial se le hacía bastante familiar, por lo quedo colgado del marco de la ventana haciendo memoria.

Tenía un comportamiento extraño a su ver, pero quien que se encuentra solo en su casa no deja salir su verdadero rostro, a falta de tanta reprensión.

El pequeño curioso se disponía a irse al sentir que la niña ya casi terminaba su quehacer, cuando repentinamente sintió volar por encima de su cabeza a una pareja de pájaros que termino por aterrizar en el estanque, delante del imponente Kanzan que se aferraba con sus raíces, al suelo fértil del jardín, como marco de la bella escena.

La pequeña había quedado en silencio en medio de susurros, contemplando el majestuoso árbol de cerezos, hipnotizada. Ver el mágico movimiento de las hojas, acariciadas por el suave céfiro otoñal, que se paseaba por el patio de la residencia aquella mañana, los había dejado a los dos sin aliento.

Sin darse cuenta, la atención de ambos había sido atraída a la mítica escena, dejándoles absortos en la sala, consumidos por el rojo intenso que irradiaban los delgados pétalos de las flores de cerezo, atravesados por los rayos de sol, que inútilmente trataban de ser los primeros en filtrarse en la residencia.

La misteriosa niña había terminado recostada sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo estirado a lo largo del mostrador ébano, haciendo enredones de tela blanca entre sus dedos con el trapo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Pero de repente… una mariposa roja se deslizo de las hebras rosadas de sus cabellos y despertó rápidamente objetando:

- _¡Que prepotente! ¡Siempre robando toda la atención, noo! Aunque acepto que me gusta verte, no es para tanto. _– espeto la pequeña al árbol, sacando al pequeño pelinegro de su trance en cuestión de segundos, enarcando su ceja en un gesto de extrañeza, preguntándose con quien hablaría. Hasta llego a pensar – "_¡¿Estará loca?"_

Pero tenía los pies en el aire y ya solo se apoyaba en sus dedos, provocando que casi se callera. Rápidamente reacciono y callo en las hojas sin hacer ruido, mimetizándose hasta las uñas con el tabique de madera que lo separaba del interior de la casa, sin llamar la atención.

Su hermano mientras tanto, estaba buscándolo en la avenida y dejándolo sin tiempo para hondar en los detalles de su aventura. Pero necesitaba una muestra de su paso por aquel lugar, siempre extraía aunque sea un objeto, eran como sus trofeos de estos retos que le gustaba imponerse.

Asomo su cabeza sutilmente por la ventana y vio allí solitaria en la mesa de centro, la pequeña mariposa de color carmesí, que brillaba por encima de todos los objetos en la mesa, por culpa del oscuro ébano.

La niña no estaba y había decidido infiltrarse - _¿Sasuke?… ¿Sasuke?..._ – escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su hermano presionándolo. Ya tenía un pie casi dentro cuando sintió venir a la niña de vuelta, se devolvió rápidamente agitado, ansioso por que desapareciera, tan solo unos cuantos minutos.

Pero lejos de irse, la pequeña afinaba todo los detalles esperando a que su madre cruzara el umbral de la puerta en cuestión de minutos. Ya todo estaba casi listo y por supuesto ella debía lucir impecable y no recordaba donde había dejado la mariposa.

La pequeña recordando el lugar donde la había dejado y las dos aves del estanque yendo camino de vuelta.

Tanto ella como el pelinegro quedaron atentos viendo como el pájaro azul se llevaba rápidamente entre las patas la curiosa mariposa, cuando ambos bufaron desilusionados, por el repentino hurto.

La pequeña sintió haber escuchado un bufido al unísono con el suyo, pero no le dio importancia al escuchar la voz de su madre acercándose a la entrada o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó Sasuke.

Sakura era pequeña, pero defendía con uñas y dientes su trabajo, más cuando se trataba de una meta fija. Pensaba que se trataba de un malandrín sin oficio, lo miraba a escondidas desde el filo de la pared que dividía la sala del vestíbulo, percatándose que era tan pequeño como ella, pero muy capaz.

Se había metido por la ventana y de no haber bufado, ella jamás se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba dentro de la casa. Sakura estaba temerosa, pero debía aprovechar los nervios del pillo por la repentina llegada de su mama y dejarle definitivamente, fuera del perímetro.

Se acercó lentamente, pisando los tatamis, que sabía estaban más firmes y lo empujo por la ventana.

- _¡Auugh! ¡Mi frente!_ – Habiendo sido empujado sin previo aviso, el pequeño cayo de cara contra el suelo rápidamente. Solo pudo murmurar en bajo adolorido, temiendo ser descubierto por la señora de la puerta.

- _Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, rufián._ – Sasuke no divisiva con claridad a causa del golpe, por lo que trataba de enfocar el origen de la voz en vano, con la mano en la frente. - _Eso es para que no vuelvas a meterte a casa de otros, sin permiso_.

- _No le digas nada a tu mama, por favor. Si te fijas, no hace falta nada en tu casa. _

_- ¡¿Y para qué entraste entonces? – No puedo decirte. – Mmm… Bien, OKAA… - ¡Realmente no puedo decirte! Sé que no tienes porque encubrirme, pero no tendría caso hacer todo esto, si te dijera. _

– _Espera… tu cara… no eres Uchiha Sasuke._ – Tumbado en el suelo, Sasuke había podido divisar, donde había quedado la problemática horquilla. No podía creer todo lo que había causado semejante artefacto.

El pequeño codicioso, veía muy desilusionado su trofeo en el pico del pájaro azul, que parecía ofrecérselo a la hembra como un delicioso obsequio, dejándole pocas probabilidades de recuperarlo.

– _Tsk._ - Pero el pájaro, lo tiro de su pico al darse cuenta que no tenía sabor o manera de destrozarlo. Dejándolo caer en el pasto.

A Sakura se le habían comido la lengua los ratones. – _¡Al fin! _– El pequeño se balanceaba tratando de atrapar la horquilla, quedando frente a frente con la pequeña Sakura, que estaba de mil colores, creyendo que no bastando con su dedicación al entrenar fuera del horario de clases, además trataba de devolverle su horquilla perdida.

_- ¡Me la está devolviendo! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Es tan lindo! y tengo tanta pena, que apenas puedo moverme. - ¡Sakura, ya llegue! ¿Estas lista? _- Al escuchar la voz de su madre acercarse, la pequeña no pudo pensar en otra cosa, sosteniendo la horquilla entre sus dedos.

Apenada y con la carita ardiendo de vergüenza, coloco sin pensar la mariposa en su mano, dudando de cerrársela. Al cerrar su mano, sus dedos fríos hablaban del estado de sus nervios.

Fue un poco complejo para el pequeño, escuchar el ritmo agitado de un ser humano, ya que había sido criado para ser un especialista de los sentidos. Los Uchiha sabían que depender siempre de sus poderes oculares, no era lo correcto. Por lo que Sasuke, estaba acostumbrado a fusionar ambas cualidades como si no pudiera ver.

El poder prestar atención a las venas de su mano, le había hecho cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, para poder escuchar. Sakura mal interpretaba todo, pensando que se trataba de un momento especial, cuando repentinamente Sasuke abrió sus ojos y quedó sorprendido, ya que pudo ver por segundos, delgados hilos de chakra en movimiento, a través de su mano.

- _Tus ojos… ¿Qué les paso?… debes irte pronto, mi mama ya viene. – Sí, claro. – "¿Que habrá querido decir de mis ojos? Eso fue muy extraño. Las niñas son raras, pero esa niña es la más extraña de todas… no entiendo, que paso. Mi corazón, va muy rápido"._

Pero al ver su mano, olvido todo lo demás. Lo más importante, era que había podido cumplir su misión, nada podía hacerlo más feliz en ese momento.

- _¡Yoshi, tengo la mariposa! Lastima no poder contarle a mi hermano. ¡¿Itachi? _– Sasuke escucho la voz de su hermano a lo lejos y salió corriendo. No pudo evitar voltear, recordando la extraña sensación que había provocado aquella niña en él, mientras dejaba atrás, aquella casa.

Sakura volteo después, pero solo pudo ver su espalda desapareciendo entre los transeúntes. Se despedía en pensamiento, guardando el momento, como su pequeño secreto, el día que conocía a Sasuke Uchiha, el primer chico que robo su atención.

- _¿Sasuke?… ¿Sasuke?... ¿Dónde puede estar? Espero no haya ido muy lejos. Ya tenemos que irnos._ – la voz de su hermano se escuchaba más intensa ahora, seguramente ya se había molestado.

No demoro en guardar la horquilla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para evitar perderla de nuevo. Debía llegar rápido con su hermano, antes que empezara a regresar sobre sus pasos y desenmascarara la excusa que ya tenía armada, para decirle.

- _¿Sasuke, dónde estabas?_ – _Estaba viendo algo en aquella tienda, Onisan. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscándome?_ – pregunto tanteando en un tono curioso, pero a la vez un poco culpable.

- _Lo suficiente, Sasuke._ – Respondió su hermano mayor, algo serio, mientras lo llevaba de la mano - _¿Y en dónde estabas?_ – inquirió Itachi, ya más calmado, tratando de conversar.

- _Estaba en la primera tienda en la que entramos. ¡Es que… me distraje! _– respondió el pequeño pelinegro, con la mano en la nuca y desapareciendo sus ojos en una sonrisa, en un sincero gesto de culpa, que broto por reflejo, al recordar su reciente aventura.

- _Está bien, Sasuke. No tienes por qué explicarme que hacías._ – respondió, Itachi algo impasible, al descubrir que su hermano le mentía. – _Te digo la verdad, Onisan… ¿Porque no puedes creerme?_ – dijo insistente el pequeño pelinegro, haciendo un puchero de brazos cruzados, tratando de convencer a su sabio hermano.

- _¿Y porque tienes un peculiar olor a cerezos, que no se siente en ninguna de esas tiendas? – Mmm… me atrapaste, Onisan. Tienes muy buen olfato, pero yo tengo un buen oído._ - dijo orgulloso el pequeño, pero luego se quedó en silencio, como temeroso de la reacción, que tendría Itachi ante su siguiente pregunta.

_- Hermano… ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que activaste tu Sharingan? – _

_- ¿Porque lo preguntas, Sasuke? –- Porque hace un rato, ¡escuche a alguien cantando a una cuadra de aquí… y cuando se me acerco, me pareció ver su chakra circulando…_ – Soltó el pequeño, con una sonrisa de orgullo. Pero algo dudoso, por aquella sensación, que aún no podía olvidar.

_- Fueron solo unos instantes, pero es increíble que pudieras hacerlo siendo tan joven. También se te manifestó a una edad temprana._ – comento Itachi, bastante sorprendido, pero con notable orgullo.

- _¿Es eso bueno? Es que se siente algo raro._ – _Es posible que se haya manifestado, porque has estado tratando de afinar tus sentidos constantemente, estos últimos días. - ¡Sí, llevo días practicando, ahora que lo pienso!_ – manifestó, con el ego algo subido el pequeño. Contento de ver, la admiración en el rostro de su hermano.

- _Así que escuchaste a aquella niña, la que cantaba la canción del Hina Matsuri. Y activaste tu Sharingan. – Mhmp. – Parece que tienes mucho que agradecerle a esa niña, tal vez, sea tu amuleto de buena suerte. _– exclamo Itachi con toda la intención de apenar a su hermano.

_- Mmm… ¡Pronto voy a ser tan bueno como tú…Onisan, ya verás! _– Respondió algo nervioso el pequeño, en medio de un puchero. Dejando aflorar por segundos la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, que luego encauso su expresión con seriedad comentando:

_- ¿Estas muy ilusionado con eso, verdad? No te preocupes. Pronto me dejaras atrás y ya no podre alcanzarte_ – Respondió amablemente Itachi, mientras revolvía el cabello de su pequeño hermano, viéndolo de reojo con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, que luego se transformó en un educado regaño.

– _Pero no se me olvida que te escurriste en una residencia sin permiso, Sasuke. Eso fue muy imprudente ¿En que estabas pensando? – Te prometo no hacerlo otra vez, Onisan. _– prometió apocado el pequeño, con voz queda, viendo fijamente su reacción.

_- Mejor no se lo menciones a mama. Podría molestarse._ – previno Itachi sagazmente, para que evitara contar una de sus impulsivas historias, en medio del almuerzo, mientras respondía a esa mirada ansiosa, revolviendo nuevamente sus cabellos. - _Si tu no se lo dices, yo tampoco lo hare…Onisan. Es una promesa… _

En ese momento Sasuke no podía querer más a su hermano, pero el tiempo que había volado desde aquel día, jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Aquel mensajero de hermandad llevaba ahora un mensaje muy distinto _- El Odio se alimenta de los Mejores Recuerdos, ¡Itachi! – _exclamo con escarnio el joven pelinegro, de ya 15 años desde la cima de un acantilado, a varios kilómetros al oeste de la Aldea del Sonido.

A lo lejos, un bello halcón de plumaje castaño e intensos ojos dorados, se acercaba rápidamente al altivo muchacho como si fuera a atacarlo. Sobrevoló la costa en cosa de segundos y aterrizo frente a él abanicando sus poderosas alas, posándose elegantemente en el firme promontorio de piedra, orgulloso y altivo.

_- Que deseas Uchiha Sasuke, veo que necesitas de mis poderes nuevamente. – El día que te libere prometiste ser mi guardián. – Si, así es. Hicimos un pacto. _– respondió el halcón viéndole fijamente, como si atravesara su mente con esas profundas pupilas azabaches.

_- Deseas que vigile la villa en donde naciste… quieres que desaparezca tu rastro definitivamente. Planeas enfrentarte a tu hermano, muy pronto._ – Exclamo Soyokaze dentro de la mente del joven, recibiendo los pensamientos que estaban más frescos en la mente de Sasuke.

Como guardián de Sasuke, Soyokaze podía anticipar los movimientos de los enemigos del joven heredero como un oráculo _- Orochimaru ha comenzado buscarte… está detrás de tus pasos. Debes regresar a la guarida o empezara a sospechar. _– advirtió con voz grave el guardián del viento, al sentir cerca la presencia del inicuo reptil.

– _Tsk_ – No emitió más comentario que ese chasquido, pero el sagaz sonido metálico de la Chokutō enfundándose en su vaina, fue suficiente para expresar su molestia o por lo menos eso pensó Soyokaze, al sentir venir otra de sus pataletas.

_- No me importa lo que piense o lo que haga Orochimaru – _respondió en tono gélido, el altivo pelinegro, cerrando el comentario con una orden _– Vigila a Konoha y tráeme un informe detallado de su situación actual. _

– _Y ahórrate las órdenes__, te he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, cuanto me desagrada el exceso de confianza. – "Tsk ¡¿Pero quien se ha creído, este insolente que es? Si no tuviera sellada una parte de mi chakra en su cuerpo, ya lo habría condenado algún hueco desolado del inframundo, por su falta de respeto"_ pensó la indómita bestia, mientras obedecía a regañadientes

– _Sus deseos son ordenes, milord – respondió en tono zalamero, el imponente guardián ofreciéndole una reverencia, antes de interrumpir su conexión mental. – Puedes retirarte._ – contesto el Uchiha en tono serio, altivo de espaldas a la bestia, que lo observaba de cerca en los peñascos.

Pero su fachada altiva escondía una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aquella frase cínica de su guardián le había hecho gracia, pero prefería morderse la lengua antes que aceptarlo.

Las rebeldías de Soyokaze siempre lo hacían reír y aunque nunca se lo demostraba en persona, el guardián del este, no era una bestia milenaria de balde y había aprendido a sobrellevar el difícil carácter de Sasuke, hace tiempo atrás.

_- Muchacho obstinado, por lo menos te he ganado una sonrisa. Eres tan orgulloso que me recuerdas a mí mismo. _– exclamo el indómito guardián, despidiéndose con nostalgia en sus ojos, mientras sobrevolaba el follaje camino a la aldea de la Hoja.

A pesar de las advertencias de Soyokaze, Sasuke permanecía en el mismo lugar. La fuerte brisa marina revolvía con ferocidad las oscuras aguas del mar, reventándolas contra la escarpada lengua de tierra en la que se erigía el impasible pelinegro, meciendo sus cabellos azabaches de un lado a otro.

Detestaba los días de debilidad como al peor de sus miedos. Un recuerdo traía otro y cada rostro lo arrastraba de vuelta a una parte del pasado, que quería dejar atrás. Los días como este, cuando se veía embargado por los recuerdos, venia aquí para meditar y borrar cualquier indicio de sus flaquezas.

El sol se escondía bajo aquel manto furioso que ya parecía apaciguarse, pero como en él, la pasividad y el poder eran uno. Y la oscuridad ya se apoderaba del paraje a su espalda, dejando emerger secretos entrañables.

En medio de la penumbra, el brillante destello ardiente del aleteo entre pausado de una hermosa mariposa roja de líneas azabaches, marcaba el camino de vuelta, iluminando cuanto podía con la tenue luz que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"El insignificante aleteo de una mariposa, sintiéndose con fuerza al otro lado del mundo. Su poder podía cambiarlo todo en cosa de segundos" - Solo se trataba de un pensamiento, pero era como una penitencia para Sasuke, cada vez que trataba de olvidar todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Antes de deshacer su cuerpo, con un insignificante brote del trueno que corría por su sangre, la contemplo por unos segundos, para luego quitarle el rostro con reproche. Arrancándole fugazmente la vida, con un simple rose de sus dedos.

No podía permitirse ninguna flaqueza, no el, tenía un único objetivo en su vida y limpiaría el nombre del Clan Uchiha a cualquier precio.

Todo debía quedar atrás… hasta las viejas heridas…

_- ¡Aaargh!_ – en ese entonces, el aliento se escapaba de su pecho, incluso ahora podía escucharlo fuerte y claro como si fuera la única voz en el mundo. La transición de niño a vengador no fue un proceso sencillo y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Todos tienen un aliciente en sus vidas y el del pequeño Sasuke era la voz sincera de la Dra. Haruno, que le recordaba a la dulce voz de su madre. Por más horrible que esto fuera, para Sasuke la voz de la doctora era como un divino tormento en sus pesadillas, ya que era la campana de salida de aquel infierno de sus pesadillas, pero también era la voz que lo devolvía a la cruda realidad, su vida hecha pedazos.

_- Sasuke… respira con calma, no te apresures. Ya está pasando, recuerda donde estas. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Escucha los latidos de mi corazón, no estás solo. Escucha los latidos…_ - lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que regreso de nuevo siguiendo el contundente latido de su corazón.

Las gotas saladas y frías corrían por su cara y se confundían con el constante lagrimeo de sus ojos ardientes, haciéndolo ver vulnerable ante los ojos de otros.

La puerta se abrió, dejando emerger del oscuro pasillo el rostro de una joven residente, que hacia su ronda esa noche. Para Atsuko la asistente de médico en turno, era perturbador escuchar los desesperantes gritos del pequeño Sasuke todas las noches, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en campo y apenas si iniciaba su carrera como practicante de medicina ninja.

En ocasiones, prefería cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, antes que tener que entrar en esa habitación. Era más satisfactorio asistir alguna intervención quirúrgica o atender casos de emergencia en el hospital de Konoha, que tener que tratar con el frustrante cuadro psicológico del pequeño, ya que bien o mal estos casos siempre se solucionaban al final del día.

Atsuko nunca había perdido a ningún paciente en la mesa de operaciones y pensaba que aunque así fuera, la ciencia terminaría por hacerle ver que los seres humanos son seres frágiles, que a veces tienen sus fallas como todo artefacto, que tiene un tiempo de vida.

Pero era muy distinto, el tema de la mente humana, luchar contra barreras que tuvieron origen en la mente de otra persona, no era algo que para Atsuko tuviera sentido. Algunas enfermedades mentales se podían curar si se detectaban los reactivos a tiempo, pero en su gran mayoría las enfermedades mentales eran incurables y para ella un tema frustrante.

Cuando terminaba sus obligaciones y al fin quedaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, dejaba pasar el tiempo con el puño en alto delante de la puerta, vacilando de tocarla.

De tan solo pensar en todo lo que había leído acerca de casos como el suyo, repercusiones sicológicas, traumas, violencia, apatía, insociabilidad, todos los síntomas encajaban y ninguno parecía ceder. Era un caso a largo plazo.

Esa noche como cualquier otra, Atsuko le administraba el remedio diario de las 1:00 a.m. a Sasuke, ya que trataban de controlar su estado nervioso y la constancia de sus pesadillas.

Cada vez que Atsuko se disponía a aplicarle el medicamento al muchacho, lo encontraba aferrado a la cabecera de su cama, llamando a gritos a su madre. Cuestión que cambiaba bruscamente al verla, ya que al ver Sasuke su mirada de lastima, lo único que provocaba en él, era un intenso deseo de desaparecer, que terminaba volteándose en contra de Atsuko, en forma violenta.

Esa noche el viento gélido de la madrugada, reventaba en oleadas contra la cortina blanca delante de la ventana, junto a la cama de Sasuke, quien parecía haberse dormido sin su cobertor por accidente. Estaba tan dormido, que su cuerpo descubierto no había reaccionado a semejante frio.

Atsuko se apresuró a cobijarlo, para que no pescara un resfrió y volteo para asegurarse de que el pequeño seguía dormido, después de haber cerrado la ventana con tanto apuro, se sentía absurda por temerle a un niño de 7 años y se reía de su propio comportamiento, hasta que noto que la piel del pequeño lucia demasiado húmeda, después de haber estado expuesto a semejante brisa.

Jamás lo habían dejado solo en medio de una crisis nerviosa, así que antes de bloquearse deduciendo lo peor, Atsuko prefirió realizar una revisión de rutina, para ver su estado actual.

Debía tomarle la presión, pero la poca respuesta en el cuerpo del menor, la indujo a levantar uno de sus parpados, para asegurarse que sus ojos estaban moviéndose o si por lo menos presentaba buena hemoglobina.

Pero al levantar la telilla de piel, quedo en pie junto a la cama y dejo bajar el miedo como un trago amargo por su garganta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, además estaba ardiendo, como era posible que estuviera estable, en semejante estado - se preguntaba sorprendida la pelinegra, al sentir retumbar el ritmo cardiaco de Sasuke en su estetoscopio, con fuerza.

Lo tomo rápidamente en brazos y lo llevo a la tina. Acomodo su cuerpo, sentándolo cuidadosamente, para poder llenar el artefacto elíptico de agua fría. Luego se recogió el cabello, para trabajar más rápido, quito el flequillo empapado del rostro de Sasuke y puso chakra verde en su mano, ya que debía saber que tanto daño cerebral había causado la alta temperatura, antes de proceder con cualquier tratamiento.

Atsuko realizo el procedimiento sin perder más tiempo, cuando de repente, una a una las bombillas de todo el hospital comenzaron a explotar, parecían afectadas por una subida de voltaje, pero dejo a la joven inmóvil ante la impresión, ya que pudo sentir aquella onda expansiva tocar su piel.

La respiración de Atsuko se escuchaba más fuerte que cualquier artefacto en la habitación, a causa del ensordecedor silencio, permanecía en la misma posición y solo levanto la mirada cuando sintió el ardor en sus ojos, al ser tocada por la luz que despedían las lámparas de emergencia, que se encontraban en todas las habitaciones de la clínica.

Cuando Atsuko volteo a ver a Sasuke, su respiración se cortó de tajo, al ver un hombre de rasgos similares en su lugar, estrangulándola como si quisiera quebrar su cuello. Era desesperante, no sabía dónde encontrar oxígeno, serpenteaba sus piernas en el aire tratando de alcanzar algún artefacto con el cual ayudarse, pero sus pies no eran capaces de aferrarse a ningún objeto con fuerza.

Cuando diviso el tubo metálico de la cortina de baño, inmediatamente empezó a jalarlo con desesperación, pero lo único que conseguía era intensificar la risa cínica del letal atacante, que excitado por su desesperación apretaba su garganta como si quisiera arrancarle el cuello de tajo.

Pero las ganas de sobrevivir de Atsuko pudieron más. El tubo se desprendió de manera violenta en contra de las piezas que lo sostenían, estrellándose contra la cabeza de aquel demente, provocando que se resbalaran sus pies en el plano de la tina, para luego enredar su cuerpo en la cortina de baño, dejando caer su cuerpo contra uno de los filos de la tina.

Al ver su cuerpo flotando en medio de toda esa sangre y la cortina, con sus brazos pálidos saliéndose de la elipse blanca y los ojos cerrados, Atsuko nunca había deseado tanto la inconciencia permanente de alguien en toda su vida.

No podía sacar sus manos de su cuello adolorido, todavía le ardía la piel por el fuerte agarre, casi no podía hablar de la incómoda sensación en su garganta.

Después de unos minutos de shock, pudo recuperar el aliento, tenía miedo de voltearse pero debía revisarse antes de escapar, para saber si debía ir en busca de algún remedio antes de salir del hospital.

Se veía las marcas en el espejo del baño, viendo lo que le había hecho aquel hombre, rápidamente, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida, como para escaparse de aquel ataque.

_- ¡Crees que es tan fácil escapar! ¡Itachi! - Aaghhh_ – Atsuko alejaba su rostro todo lo que podía con sus manos, a ver si podía quitárselo de encima, ya que era tan fuerte que la tenía sobre el lavamanos y su cabeza casi aplastada contra el espejo.

Cuando Atsuko, sintió que había otra mano sobre la suya, quitando su mano de la frente del hombre. Reacciono en un parpadeo y el Dr. Haruno la tenía agarrada de la mano, viendo su rostro perplejo, preguntándole qué había pasado.

_- ¡Atsuko pedí que no se me molestara, mientras atendía a Sasuke! ¡¿No viste el mensaje en la puerta? _– La joven seguía perpleja y no reacciono hasta después de unos minutos. El Dr. se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su carácter, así que le ofreció una taza de té, tratando de enmendar su falta de sensibilidad con la joven. Y la recogió del suelo, ayudándola a salir del baño.

_- Yo…no vi el mensaje, Haruno-senpai. Solo abrí la puerta como todas las noches…Lo siento_ – Tetsuya se sintió mal, al ver que su rostro no cambiaba esa expresión perturbada. Y a él solo se le ocurrió, reclamarle molesto, al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo - _¡La muchacha temblando y yo reclamándole!_ – Pensó avergonzado.

_- No te preocupes Atsuko-san, cualquiera se equivoca. Lo que importa es que estas bien. – ¿Doctor, que fue todo eso? ¿Que acaso fue todo una ilusión? – Sí. – Atsuko, deja de ver a todas partes. Confía en mí, esta es la realidad._ – respondió su senpai tomando de golpe su brazo sin lastimarla, para desviar su mente del miedo.

– _Pero cómo es posible que pudiera ver lo que sucede dentro de su mente, estando el inconsciente. Había oído hablar de ninjas que eran capaces de manipular la mente de otros, pero pensé que solo podían hacerlo, ninjas de niveles más avanzados, estando despiertos. Que acaso tiene poderes que rebasan las habilidades mentales ninja._

– _Bueno, eso depende de las cualidades de la persona. Pero no te equivocas, en general es así. En Sasuke, puede deberse a la experiencia que vivió, al ver morir a toda su familia. El poder de los Uchiha está íntimamente ligado con el manejo de la mente, así que es posible que haya generado esa fuerza descomunal a causa del trauma._

_- ¡Pero estaba inconsciente! – Bueno creo que eso fue mi culpa, practicaba un procedimiento medico en Sasuke y se me escapo de las manos, antes de que llegaras. – Pero aquí no había nadie. Usted… - Siéntate, por favor, Atsuko-san. No estas dentro de otra ilusión. Yo no estaba en el cuarto, porque al igual que a ti, Sasuke también trato de atacarme, cuando entre en su mente._

_- ¿Por eso, no estaba aquí? – Sí. Fui a medicarme, después de semejante ataque. - Lo lamento, parecía tan real, que aunque sabía que no podía tratarse de una situación real, era tal el miedo que tenía, que me deje manipular por sus pesadillas. Era la primera vez, que me pasaba algo así. _

_- Pensé que se trataba de un fuerte Genjutsu, por unos instantes. Pero no podía pensar y menos podía recordar como romper un Genjutsu. – Atsuko-san, puedo pedirte un favor. – Claro, senpai. _

– _Esta investigación que hago, seria peligrosa en otras manos, así que necesito tratar esto con suma discreción. – Entiendo Senpai. No se preocupe, no diré nada. – Ni siquiera a mi esposa, por favor. _

– _Esta bien, Senpai…No se lo diré a la Dra. Haruno. Creo entender, porque no desea involucrarla. No se preocupe, yo no voy a entrometerme en sus asuntos personales, Senpai. – Sé que es una petición un poco incómoda para ti, Atsuko-san, ya que aprecias mucho a mi esposa, pero no puedo arriesgar a mi familia, por mi trabajo._

_- Ahora debo ir a terminar lo que comencé. Atsuko-san, podrías salir de la habitación unos minutos, por favor._

– _Doctor, puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de irme. Es acerca de Sasuke. – Depende de que trate la pregunta. – ¿Porque esta tan alta la temperatura del cuerpo de Sasuke y su corazón sigue como si nada? – Es por la cantidad de chakra que se acumula en su cuerpo en estos momentos. Pero… no permanecerá estable por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se deteriorara en el momento que desactive la técnica._

_- ¡Por eso debo ir ahora mismo. Mientras hablamos la salud de Sasuke se deteriora! – Un niño que obtiene una fuerza tan descomunal como esa, de sus traumas, puede ser muy peligroso. _

Tetsuya fingió no escuchar a Atsuko esa noche, pero la verdad, es que él pensaba lo mismo. Atsuko lo vio desaparecer detrás de la delgada puerta blanca del baño aquella noche, enterrando en su mente lo que había pasado. No supo que paso con Sasuke y el Dr. Haruno después que abandono la habitación.

Sospechaba que Sasuke había abandonado el recinto esa tarde, por lo sucedido en esa habitación o como Atsuko lo llamaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, la profunda oscuridad que manipulaba la mente de su antiguo paciente.

La mañana siguiente, Atsuko fue directo a la oficina del Dr. Haruno y pidió le colocara en una ronda distinta para no tener roces con el pequeño Uchiha por un rato, Sasuke la veía con extrañeza esa mañana en el comedor, a pesar de que Atsuko trataba de ocultar su miedo, el muchacho podía percatarse que algo en su mirada había cambiado.

La lástima, se había esfumado y la cautelosa Atsuko no dudo en sentarse de espaldas al pequeño en la mesa del personal. Mientras todos comían sus alimentos esa mañana, una de las ventanas se abrió repentinamente, golpeada por una fuerte brisa.

Atsuko no pudo evitar voltear inmediatamente, recordando lo sucedido en la noche de ayer, miro rápidamente donde se encontraba el pequeño, pero lo vio tranquilo con la mirada en el plato.

Siguió comiendo su avena con tranquilidad, tratando de mantener la calma, llevo la cuchara a su boca, pero su cuerpo no demoro en jugarle una treta. Repentinamente fue recorrida por un susurro gélido del viento, se sentido espiada, se llevó la mano al cuello del uniforme tratando de cubrirse, tanta incomodidad no la pudo disimular.

En la penumbra del vestíbulo del baño de hombres, escondido entre las sombras el pequeño curioso, traía en las corrientes de aire los latidos acelerados de Atsuko, sorprendido.

No tenía recuerdos, pero si sensaciones, sus manos enrojecían al mirarlas, como si estuviera recordando aquella fricción al aferrarse al cuello de su hermano. Quedo sentado insofacto, asustado, no podía creer lo que había pensado.

El silencio en la oscuridad de aquel rincón, se vio inundado por una tétrica voz, que pareció susurrarle al oído - _Él los mato, Sasuke… a todos… - ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Esa voz, de dónde viene? _– pregunto asustado el pequeño, negándose a creer que había enloquecido.

– _¿Que acaso haz olvidado, lo que nos hizo?_ – Pregunto con serenidad indolente y familiaridad - _¿Papa? Nuestro padre está muerto, por su culpa recuerdas_ – le dijo con intriga aquella voz grave, envenenada de rencor, trayendo de vuelta los desgarradores gritos de sus padres, antes de que perdieran por completo el aliento como si jalara de un hilo aquel recuerdo.

_- __¡Basta, ¿quién eres y porque me haces esto? – que débil lucías aferrado a tus piernas, rogando en el oscuro rincón de aquel vestíbulo, que se detuvieran, que dejaran de gritar. A veces solo deseas olvidar, pero porque… todo eso a lo que llamas dolor, puede convertirse en tu fuerza… deja de lamentarte y convierte sus lamentos en el combustible de tu odio. Imagina, lo poderoso que puedes ser. _

_- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?_ – La voz de Soyokaze lo trajo de vuelta de aquel trance, las mariposas de fuego a las que había arrebatado la vida con tanta prepotencia, lo habían hechizado antes que pudiera arrancar su aliento.

Parecía haber despertado, pero estaba de vuelta en el país de la Nieve, en donde emprendió su primera expedición como un llanero solitario.

La brisa helada le congelaba el rostro, remontándole al momento exacto en el que había perdido el conocimiento a causa del intenso frio, provocado por la peor tormenta de nieve que jamás había topado en alguna de sus misiones como ninja de la Hoja.

Dentro de su arraigado orgullo, agradecía desde lo más profundo el haber tenido una pesadilla en la que se encontraba su molesto compañero, ya que Naruto siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Solo basto una de sus clásicas frases retoricas y la notable comodidad que le brindaba el calor del Nueve Colas a su cuerpo en medio de semejante clima, como para sacar de casillas al Uchiha en cuestión de segundos.

_- Se te pone la piel de gallina… Bibiri kun. _– Solo podía verse empuñando a Kusanagi en su mano como si fuera parte de un solo miembro – _¡Cállate Perdedor, yo jamás seré sobrepasado por alguien de tu nivel! _

Al decir estas palabras con fuerza, la misma fuerza que había imprimido con rabia y dicho con tanta pasión, lo trajo de vuelta del sueño mortal del que no podía escapar.

Sus ojos lograron abrirse por el corrientazo de ira, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan ausente, como pesado, cuando de repente, escucho su nombre a lo lejos, como traído por aquella ventisca indolente y seca _- Sasuke... Sasuke-kun…_ _- ¿Sakura?_ – Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo, porque solo podía pensar en ellos en un momento como este, que tuvo que ponerse en pie, aunque no sentía sus dedos.

- _Tsk…_ - solo una breve queja y siguió adelante, tomando su brazo. Las tierras del país de la nieve eran inclementes, solo la intensa limpieza blanca del hielo lo rodeaba por todas partes, las colinas eran interminables y eran pocos los pinos que se apreciaban en aquel paraje.

No podía olerse mucho con aquella tormenta, así difícilmente podía ubicar algo de verde, la ventisca era gruesa y casi no tenía visibilidad, era como si el destino se estuviera burlando de sus decisiones.

Solo quería olvidar las palabras sabias de su maestro, aunque fuera un momento, tenía tanta razón, que solo podía pensar en su equipo y lo útil que hubieran sido de estar aquí, por más repulsivo que se le hiciera ahora.

Miro hacia atrás, recordando su última parada, un pequeño poblado algo deshabitado a causa de la tormenta, Asagari era su nombre. No quedaban allí muchos aldeanos, casi todos habían descendido de la montaña Minanaro en busca de alimento, ya que no habían muchas especies de animales y plantas que pudieran sobrevivir a semejante clima.

Pero los aldeanos no perdían la esperanza de que apareciera un guerrero que fuera capaz de salvar a su princesa de las garras de Soyokaze. Así que cuando Sasuke apareció, todos pensaron que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Su porte de confianza siempre le había servido como la mejor carta de presentación y en esta ocasión, no fue la excepción. Al llegar a la gran barrera nevada que rodeaba la montaña, no le tomo mucho tiempo descubrir el secreto de aquellos muros, sus poderes habían crecido tanto, que le fue fácil activar los sellos que protegían el portón principal.

El fuerte rugido de Sasuke al fluir la naturaleza del rayo a través de su mano - ¡Chidori! Se escuchó en la parte alta de la torre de vigilancia, despertando al vigía, la electricidad recorrió el mecanismo que contenía el sello dentro de la torre, conectando el impacto con los 4 pilares restantes, como si fuera pólvora.

Al hacer esto el mecanismo se encendió y subrayo una amplia circunferencia, que era intersectada por 5 caminos conectando cada portón con un pilar. El fluido de energía viajo de manera tan brusca, que retumbo la muralla hasta sus cimientos, haciendo temblar el perímetro en sus alrededores.

Los aldeanos tomaban sus precauciones suponiendo que se trataba de otro temblor proveniente de la montaña, revisaban que todo estuviera en orden sin sospechar de la llegada del Uchiha.

Los fuertes vientos helados rodearon al pelinegro, mientras estallaban aun chispazos eléctricos en cada uno de los sellos que mantenía cerrado el portón. La brisa susurro dentro de la aldea, dejando perpleja a una joven aldeana, que estaba cerca de los predios recogiendo un poco de leña.

_- "¡Activo los sellos, sin ningún problema!"_ – pensó sorprendida la joven. Pero rápidamente tomo el trinche del suelo, amenazando al extraño forastero _– ¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? _– Pregunto molesta la joven, desafiándolo con la mirada.

_- Tú eres la única que puede responder a esa pregunta._ – respondió el pelinegro con cierta altanería en el tono grave de su voz, tan impasible como siempre, pero sin quitarle el afilado corte de su mirada en ningún momento.

– _¿A qué te refieres, forastero? –_ pregunto la joven sosteniendo el trinche algo desafiante, tratando de leer su mirada, pero el Uchiha era como vainilla, nada lo afectaba. _- Tu aldea solicito ayuda de la Hoja y he venido a cumplir con mi misión._ – tanta seguridad y tenue reproche en la voz del pelinegro, indignado por la amenaza, hizo que la joven bajara lentamente la guardia.

_- ¡Saigo – san! ¡Saigo – san!_ – gritaba el vigía desesperado y sin aliento, después de haber bajado todas las escaleras de la torre como alma que llevaba el diablo, para alertar al encargado de la aldea.

Se había quedado profundamente dormido en su guardia y ni cuenta se dio, cuando y como había entrado el Uchiha a la torre, por lo que quedó sorprendido al verlo en la entrada con la hija del encargado de la aldea.

_- ¡¿Hanabi – san?–_ Pregunto el joven vigía extrañado, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hanabi y el extraño aspecto del hombre que la acompañaba - _"Es la primera vez que veo a ese rostro por aquí" _– habiendo recuperado el aliento, puso sus ideas en orden y rápidamente saco sus propias conclusiones, al ver a la adorable Hanabi tan descompuesta.

Llevado por el deber, Hotaru olvido las preguntas y se puso a la defensiva - _¡¿Quién eres? ¡Estoy seguro que es la primera vez que te veo por aquí! Y te advierto que no te dejes llevar por mi estatura, ya que soy bastante ágil con esta lanza_ – dicho esto, el pequeño guardia se colocó insofacto delante de la pelinegra, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, lo que lo enfureció aún más.

– _¡ ¿Porque abriste el portón extranjero?_ – Hotaru espetaba con intensidad su vocablo, pero Sasuke solo le dirigió la mirada con desdén y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su jornada hasta la cima de la montaña.

_- ¡Espera no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí, tienes que rendir cuentas a nuestras autoridades! _– Hotaru emprendió su embestida, decidido y Sasuke se movió tan rápido que el rubio ni siquiera lo toco. Hotaru quedo sorprendido por la rapidez con la que se movió, pero pudo percatarse de la posición del Uchiha a tiempo, por el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la nieve.

Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke con su Chokutō y Hotaru con su poderosa lanza Futamata. Hanabi estaba en una encrucijada al ver como sucedía todo tan rápido, ¿debía dejar que Hotaru atrapara al forastero? o ¿debía confiar en sus palabras?

Mientras, tanto Hotaru y Sasuke estaban a punto de rematar sus cuerpos con el poderoso golpe de sus armas, cuando al fin Hanabi tomo una decisión - _¡ Hotaru – san! _– al escuchar el desgarrador grito de la pelinegra, ambos retuvieron la fuerza sus ataques, deteniendo sus armas justo al lado del cuello de su adversario.

_-¡Es un ninja de Konoha y ha venido a ayudarnos! ¡Baja tu lanza, Hotaru! ¡Ahora!_ – Hanabi exclamo sus oraciones con marcada reprensión en su voz, colocando su mano sobre la lanza del enérgico muchacho, al ver como el Chidori de Sasuke estuvo a punto de impactar la cabeza de Hotaru.

Los dos se veían con fricción aun, después de semejante corrientazo de adrenalina. - _¡A sii! Vaya, pero que falta de educación la mía. _– respondió el pequeño Hotaru riendo un poco por la vergüenza, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca algo apenado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Repentinamente, Hanabi recapitulo lo que había sucedido y se percató de algo muy interesante - _¡Hotaru -san! – Si_ – respondió el pequeño rubio, con gran disposición de serle útil a la joven pelinegra. - _¡¿Porque estabas tan sorprendido de ver a este viajero, si entro por la puerta principal? _

Hotaru solo se dejaba llevar por la dulce voz de la pelinegra, pero tarde cayo en cuenta del propósito de aquella pegunta - _¡No me digas, que te quedaste dormido otra vez!_ – espeto la muchacha viéndolo fijamente con una aterradora mirada de castigo.

– _Hanabi – san, permanezca aquí mientras protejo la aldea, le prometo que regresare con vida por usted, cuando todo esto termine._ – _¿Que se termine qué?_ – mientras la joven pelinegra preguntaba confundida, el pequeño Hotaru se las arreglaba para huir de ella, a un paso sospechosamente acelerado.

Pero la perspicaz pelinegra de ojos dorados, supo encontrar las palabras exactas para hacerlo recapacitar - _Sé que mi padre estará deseoso de premiarte, por tu valentía, querido Hotaru. – Se refiere al – Si me refiero al "Collar"_ – dijo la pelinegra con voz aterradora, despelucándole el cuerpo al pobre rubio.

Sasuke escuchaba la discusión sin alterarse, pero no podía evitar notar el parecido de la personalidad Hotaru con la de Naruto – _Hmp… "Increíble, ni siquiera aquí, deja de perseguirme, ese ¡Usuratonkachi!"._

_- Pensándolo bien, creo que mejor iré a buscar un termo, lleno de ese delicioso té que usted prepara._ – Respondió servicial, el pequeño rubio, viniendo de regreso misteriosamente, algo apurado _- Me alegra_ – dijo la pelinegra complacida, al ver que había enderezado su actitud.

Pero el pobre Hotaru solo pensaba en los estragos que haría ese endemoniado té en su estómago, si lo tomaba todo el día _-"Si no me mata el frio, seguro que ese brebaje lo hará"_- dijo entre murmuraciones y pensamientos mientras se retiraba acongojado.

Hanabi seguía con un mal sabor de boca por la irrupción del pelinegro, pero de momento, no encontraba nada que le diera indicios de un engaño, por lo que debía llevarlo finalmente con su padre, para que le informara de todos los peligros que le aguardaban.

Sasuke ya le había entregado hasta la orden por escrito de la misión, así que no tenía más remedio que confiar en él.

- _Disculpa a Hotaru, es algo impulsivo, pero no es tan malo como parece._ – al notar lo callado que permanecía el Uchiha, ante su intento de entablar una conversación, la pelinegra pensó que tal vez, estaría indignado con el recibimiento que le dieron a su llegada.

Hanabi trataba de explicarle el malentendido, tratando de excusar un poco su reacción, pero al pelinegro no podía importarle menos – _Si, nosotros enviamos por ayuda. Pensamos que la paloma no llegaría con este clima y enviamos un mensajero ayer. Disculpa la manera en que te tratamos hace un rato, pero la verdad, no esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto. _

– "_Parece que Miatsu-san tenía razón, tomaron en serio nuestra petición y mandaron a un guerrero muy fuerte a ayudarnos. ¡Además es muy guapo!"_ – pensó la joven aldeana con picardía, viéndolo como atontada. Pero al meditar en la tonta expresión que tendría en el rostro, sencillamente le quito la mirada y respiro profundo.

- "Pero que tonta soy, ni siquiera me he presentado, con tanto nervio". – Hanabi trataba de lucir amigable, pero su repentina caravana tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha, que quedo algo perplejo ante la efusiva presentación.

- _¡Mi nombre es Nagano Hanabi! soy la hija del encargado actual de la Aldea ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Uchiha Sasuke… – "¡Hasta parece ser de una familia respetada, Auugh. Sería estupendo tener a un valiente guerrero por esposo!"_

- _¡Otousan, Konoha nos ha enviado la ayuda que pedimos! – ¿Que pasa Hanabi, sentí un temblor hace un momento? Hay que reunir a los muchachos y revisar todas las casas a ver si no hubo algún daño físico._

- _Papa escucha, traigo conmigo a la persona que provoco ese temblor, es un ninja de Konoha, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. – ¡¿Este muchacho tan joven provoco el temblor? – Si y también activo los sellos del portón hace un rato. – Ya veo. ¡Has de ser muy fuerte¡ Toma asiento muchacho. _

_- Disculpa nuestra sorpresa, pero ese portón no se utiliza desde que Soyokaze se apodero del Chakra de 7 colores, hace unos meses atrás. El chakra proveía a los poblados de la región con energía y era la única manera de abrir aquellos portones. _

Como veras las murallas rodean la montaña Minanaro, haciendo de esa compuerta la única entrada, solo los aldeanos de la región sabemos cómo accesar a los poblados, sin hacer uso del portón, así que pensamos que se trataba de la forma física del guardián Soyokaze, que es único capaz de producir semejantes cantidades de energía.

- _Mi nombre es Nagano Saigo, como ya te habrá dicho mi hija, soy el encargado y eres bienvenido a Asagari. Ya te habrás percatado que no hay muchas personas actualmente en nuestra aldea, a causa del crudo invierno. Todos están tratando de buscar suministros en estos momentos. _

_- ¿Han tratado de contraatacar a Soyokaze, hasta ahora? _– Pregunto con voz imperturbable, el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los zabutones de la mesa - _Si lo hemos intentado, pero los que suben a la montaña nunca regresan y el único sobreviviente, trato de enfrentarlo con un grupo de aldeanos, pero el guardián tiene bajo su mando a un guerrero invencible y sin la ayuda de la princesa Fuun y el chakra de 7 colores, casi que no pudimos atacarlo._

Hanabi noto la aflicción en el rostro de su padre, su puño permanecía tenso y parecía no poder continuar, así que tomo la iniciativa. – _Papa porque no preparas un poco de ese delicioso te blanco y yo termino con el relato, estoy segura que le caerá bien algo tibio, después de tan largo viaje. _

_- Por supuesto, ya les traigo un poco de té, para que se reconforten. -_ Saigo se retiró a la cocina un poco turbado por los recuerdos, dejando a su hija a cargo del relato.

_- Al final solo quedaron mi papa y Miato – san. El quedo atrapado bajo las ruinas del templo, después del último ataque de Fujisan y mi padre tuvo que cortar su pierna para sacarlo de debajo de la columna. Es por eso que no le gusta tocar ese tema, siente tristeza cada vez que ve a su amigo lleno de amargura por su perdida._

_- ¿Pero si es tan implacable, porque aún siguen con vida? – La verdad, no sabemos porque les perdonó la vida ese día, pero agradezco todos los días que así sea. – ¿Cuál es el camino para llegar a la montaña? – Se supone que es este, pero la montaña cambia a su antojo, así que no sé qué tan útil te seria ese mapa._

_- Solo alguien que conozca bien estas tierras sabría guiarte por el sendero correcto. Yo podría ser tu guía hasta la montaña, con mi ayuda llegarías en poco tiempo. Alguien tan poderoso como tú, podría ganarle a Soyokaze. No te preocupes, que no te estorbare en la pelea. Me quedare en alguna de las estaciones antes de llegar a la cima, para que lo enfrentes con toda libertad. _

_Hanabi hablaba con mucha ligereza pero su padre estaba a punto de explotar _

_- ¡Estás loca! ¡No permitiré que subas a esa montaña! – ¡Pero papa, viste de lo que es capaz, además yo no me inmiscuiré en la pelea! – ¡No, no y no! ¡Ese no es lugar para ti! Lo acompañara Hotaru. Los dos son guerreros entrenados y podrán defenderse. – Hotaru no conoce la montaña como yo, ha subido muy pocas veces. Si queremos terminar con esto, debe ir con ellos_ alguien que conozca esa montaña lo suficiente, como para no caer en los senderos imaginarios que Soyokaze ponga en su camino_. _

– _Subiré yo, entonces – Tu vista no es la de antes papa, no seas terco. Solo quiero apoyar a esta aldea como tú lo haces, afrontando cada situacion que se presenta. Como podrán confiar en mi los aldeanos si tu no lo haces. _

Saigo miraba fijamente los ojos de su hija, dandose cuenta que no habria forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer, su hija queria ser un lider respetable y no podia detenerla. Hanabi esperaba la aprobación de su padre, entre tanto Sasuke arrancaba el mapa de la pared, poniendolo súbitamente sobre la mesa.

– _Solo necesito que me guíen hasta esta intercepción del camino. Luego de eso ella puede regresar a la aldea por esta cadena de túneles y yo me encargare de eliminar a la bestia._

_- Eso no es suficiente para mi, muchacho. Soyokaze se da cuenta de todo lo que sucede en esa montaña, si descubre que estan tomandolo por ingenuo, es seguro que tome represarias en contra de ustedes - _Saigo creyo que con esto se rendirian, pero Hanabi era muy suspicaz y agotaría hasta ultimo de sus recursos._  
><em>

_– Se me ocurre algo, que podría hacernos pasar desapercibidos, papá. Es la semana Obon y en esta época los monjes y sacerdotes indican a los antepasados el camino a seguir para visitar a sus familiares, colocando faroles a través de toda la montaña_.

_- ¿Y eso en que les ayudara? – Se dice que Soyokaze descansa al salir el sol y al ocultarse, podemos aprovechar ese momento para pasar desapercibidos y ascender a la montaña como monjes. _

_- Ellos bajan en la tarde a buscar provisiones, en ese momento podríamos regresar en su lugar. – En dado caso que los monjes aceptaran, no tenemos la seguridad de que ese relato sea cierto, hija. Si Soyokaze descubre que lo engañan, no sabemos de lo que es capaz._

_- Al amanecer y al atardecer son los únicos momentos durante el día, en que se detienen las tormentas de nieve. Papa, déjame ser su guía, por favor, sabes que tengo la razón. Y algo me dice que él es capaz de terminar con la maldición de la bestia Soyokaze de una vez por todas. Dame un voto de confianza, papa. Te prometo que no te defraudare._

Era difícil para Saigo, dejar ir a su única hija, en semejante jornada, pero sabía que debía forjarla ante cualquier situación, si quería que enfrentara con firmeza el reto de hacerse cargo de la aldea algún día. Era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, pero debía dejarla ir.

_- Bien, pero si la mínima cosa sale mal, te quiero de vuelta, sin titubeos, está claro jovencita. – Si, papa. – Bien. ¿Tengo tu palabra muchacho? – Si, no tiene de que preocuparse. _

_- Bien, antes que nada deben saber que la montaña no los dejara avanzar hasta donde se encuentra atrapada la princesa Fuun, pero es la única forma en que se detendrá la tormenta y podrán llegar hasta la bestia que esta retenida en la cima._

_- Soyokaze, retenía el terrible poder que reposaba sobre la Montaña Minanaro desde hace miles de años. Pero cuando los consejeros del rey fueron engañados por las declaraciones de Dotou-san, no quisieron servir a la princesa Fuun. Ya que según Dotou-san la princesa era la única que se encontraba en la alcoba del rey cuando este perdió la vida._

_- Después de estas declaraciones, los cortesanos quedaron absortos y comenzaron a correr rumores en palacio, de que la princesa Kouyuki-sama era la reencarnación de la Diosa Kaguya, ya que era la única capaz de manipular el poderoso chakra de 7 colores. _

– "_Por eso Naruto pudo hacer el rasengan con aquel chakra ese día, solo una persona capaz de contener grandes cantidades de energía, podría usarlo"._

_- Aunque nosotros siempre pensamos que el chakra de siete colores solo aparece cuando una persona merecedora de su poder lo necesita, nadie sabe con seguridad como escoge a su poseedor._

_- De lo que si estamos seguros es que los escogidos deben tener una voluntad férrea y un corazón noble. Esta montaña ha amenazado nuestras vidas muchas veces pero siempre termina por mostrarnos misericordia, la princesa Fuun nos decía que el amor de la Diosa Kaguya por sus padres era tal, que nunca le permitió consumir estas tierras y de allí el nombre de la Montaña Minanaro._

_- ¿A qué se refiere? – Creo que eso ya lo descubriste, muchacho, sino como resolverías el mecanismo de la puerta. – Hmp. Así que ya lo sabía. – Lo sospechaba. – Entiendo_ –Saigo y Sasuke conversaban y en sus miradas se notaba mucha suspicacia. Hanabi se sentía excluida entre tanta palabrería sobreentendida, pero después de unos segundos, entendió a que se referían.

- "_¡Claro! ¡Así fue como pudo entrar! Descubrió que Minanaro no es una montaña sino un volcán. Seguramente utilizo ese poderoso chakra con el que amenazo a Hotaru, para activar el sello y la energía viajo rápidamente a través de las corrientes subterráneas. De esa forma encendió el mecanismo y abrió el portón_. _Como fue que no se me ocurrió_"

"_Es un ninja muy inteligente, además de ser muy fuerte. ¡Cada vez estoy más convencida de que es el indicado para enfrentarlo!"_

Hanabi se dejaba llevar por la emoción en su mente, mientras su padre seguía poniendo a Sasuke al tanto de todo

- _Recientemente vimos adentrarse a un misterioso monje dentro de la montaña. Después de su descenso, Soyokaze nunca volvió a ser el mismo, enloqueció, se volvió cruel y déspota. Y su primer mandato fue desatar el poder que se encontraba sellado en la montaña. _

_- Los cazadores afirman que ha despertado a un guerrero que es capaz de provocar terribles tormentas con el solo movimiento de su espada, ningún guerrero se atreve a despertar a la princesa o el poderoso chakra de los 3 pilares desde que ese guerrero apareció._

_- Después que no se volvió a ver a la princesa, los consejeros reales convencidos por la historia que Dotou les había contado, acerca de las razones que habían llevado a la princesa a escapar del trono y como había matado a su padre, a causa del rencor que guardaba Kaguya en su corazón, por la traición de la familia real._

_- ¿La diosa Kaguya, estuvo inmiscuida con un miembro de la familia Fuun? – Si, con el primero heredero al trono, Yamato-sama. – ¿Él fue quien la traiciono, entonces? – Podría decirse que sí. Pero está documentado en antiguos murales de palacio, que Kaguya encontró en el primer heredero a su primer amor y este la hizo encerrar en la cima de la montaña, al darse cuenta que ella quería hacer de estas tierras un lugar tan desolado como la Luna, porque no podía regresar a la Tierra._

_- He escuchado esa historia, cayó del cielo una luz y aterrizo en unos brotes de bambú. Un campesino la encontró y al mover los bambús encontró a una niña. Este no tenía prole y así que la acogió como su hija. _

_- El y su esposa la criaron y esta se convirtió en una hermosa joven. El rumor de su belleza corrió y muchos príncipes la pretendieron. Ninguno la convenció, pero un rey escucho de ella y quiso conocerla. Este último, quedó prendado de ella y quiso tomarla por esposa, pero ella no era de este planeta. _

– _Exacto. Ellos creen que la princesa escapo después de matar a su padre, por ese rencor. Y al ver que la tormenta no cesaba, los consejeros se pusieron de acuerdo con todos los nobles de la corte y exiliaron a la princesa a la montaña Minanaro hasta que fuera capaz de controlar a Soyokaze. _

_- La princesa acepto sus condiciones y planeo como detenerlo. Antes de ascender a la montaña, mando hacer unas poderosas cadenas con los herreros del reino y pidió fueran hechas con "La Rama de Oro y Plata" uno de los 5 tesoros del País de la Nieve._

_- Por ultimo pidió ser acompañada por sus hombres de confianza y emprendió la jornada a la montaña. Las cadenas funcionaron bien al parecer, ya que Soyokaze no ha acabo con nuestras tierras. Miato-san dice que la bestia jamás podrá romperlas, sin el poder de su dueña, la Diosa Kaguya._

_- "Parece que al fin tengo un poco de ventaja sobre esta bestia. Si soy capaz de derrotar a su forma mortal en poco tiempo, evitare toparme con los ninjas que envíen de Konoha y estaré de vuelta antes de que lleguen a la cima" _

Sasuke afilaba sus ojos, ocultando al guerrero frio y calculador, que planeaba como apoderarse de la bestia Soyokaze sin dejar rastro, mientras que Saigo-san organizaba las trivialidades del viaje, sin sospechar lo que el pelinegro estaba tramando a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><em>BUENO CHICOS ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLA. COMO VIERON SASUKE ES TODO UN PILLUELO, VEREMOS SI SAKURA PUEDE ENDEREZARLO. PERO ESO YA ES HISTORIA DE CAPITULOS POSTERIORES, NO VOY A PONERLES FECHA DE ENTREGA, PERO SI LES PROMETO DAR MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA, DEJENLA EN SUS CRITICAS.<em>

_LECTORES SOLO ME QUEDA DESPIDERME Y PEDIRLES NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS, SI LES GUSTO ESTA ENTREGA, TIENEN UNA CRITICA O APESTO xD SOLO HAGANMELO SABER CON SU HUMILDE OPINION. DIOS LES BENDIGA LECTORES, NOS VEMOS PRONTO..._

_HASU NO TENNYO  
><em>


End file.
